


keep my eyes closed and try to feel all of the effects

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, First Time, M/M, Spanking, i got u, its late so why did I do this, josh needs Tyler to help him out n Tyler's like, yo man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: Josh needs Tyler to help him with something.





	keep my eyes closed and try to feel all of the effects

**Author's Note:**

> its late im tired and sorry about this
> 
> I didn't even proofread it man but hey, enjoy

"C'mon, get on your stomach. It'll make this easier." Tyler said, scooting back to make room for Josh on the king size hotel bed furnished with sheets from back home.

Josh nodded, biting his raw lips as he clambered onto the bed. "Thank you for-"

"I told you already, I don't mind," Tyler said sweetly, patting the spot in front of him. "Best friends do things for each other."

 _Not things like this_ Josh thought absently, feeling a strange guilt twist in his chest as he laid down gently.

The room was silent for a while, Tyler's hands just resting on Josh's thighs.

"So... How do you want to do this?"

Josh scoffed. "What do you mean? Just, y'know. Slap it." He said, feeling his embarrassment grow stronger by the second. He was working himself up, panicking, this was wrong, oh fuck this was so, so wrong.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he could barely hear Tyler softly calling his name. "Hey, Josh, it's okay, you're okay," he said in a way that reminded Josh of his singing. "I know what you want, I can give you what you want."

Josh sighed heavily, letting himself melt into the silky sheets Tyler insisted were necessary. "Okay, you can just, uhm get along with it I guess?" Josh's voice broke, making the whole situation a thousand times worse. God, why was he like this.

Tyler, bless him, just ignored his outburst, continuing to trace gentle circles on Josh's naked thighs. "Do you have a safeword?" He chirped, applying pressure with his thumbs to prompt Josh's answer.

"Uh, no. I didn't really think of that." He answered sheepishly, feeling even more dumb by the second.

Of course, with Tyler being the person he is he caught onto this immediately. "It's okay, just think of something you would _never_ say during sex. Like, I don't know... Oh! Like broccoli." He said, smiling when he felt Josh shake below him with a laugh.

"But dude, what if you had a broccoli fetish?" Josh managed to choke out between giggles, laughing harder when he glanced back and caught a glimpse of Tyler's red face through his fingers, remnants of his blurryface makeup lingering on the slender bones. Everything felt normal for a moment, Just Tyler and Josh, Josh and Tyler, hanging out and telling jokes and _not about to engage in some weird kind of foreplay for Josh's benefit_.

"Okay, okay. We should hurry this up, we have a long day tomorrow." Tyler reminder him, and his brain flooded with their long to do list. He considered telling Tyler to put this off, they could do it another night but something in him urged him to make Tyler continue, make him forget about all their responsibilities for a bit.

"I think," he paused and took a deep, slow breath. "I think I'm ready now."

Tyler grinned wolfishly, cracking his fingers together and stretching out his arms, getting ready for what was to come. "So, we gonna stick with broccoli?" He asked.

Josh, rolling his eyes, (even though he knew Tyler couldn't see them), grinned and nodded, hands clenching the bedsheets in anticipation. "Go for it."

This was all the go ahead he needed, as Tyler cranked his arm back before forcing it forward, hand connecting loudly with Josh's ass.

Josh gasped in shock, moaning quietly at the shock of pleasure that shot through him. "Do it again, please." He whined, cringing at his own desperation.

Tyler complied immediately, making sure to get even more force behind the next one, and hitting the same spot dead-on, causing Josh to jolt forward, a soft "fuck" escaping his tight lips.

One after the other Tyler spanked him, alternating where he hit and varying the force behind them. Josh, having been holding back, lost all inhibitions and let go, letting himself just _feel_.

"Oh shit, goddamn Tyler-" Josh groaned out, finding it hard to catch his breath. "You-you're so good!" With the added encouragement, Tyler went at it, putting his hips into it.

After a while, he felt himself getting close. He lost count of how many times Tyler had hit him, but he doesn't seem to be loosing any momentum. He has a lot of stamina in those little arms. His head was spinning, and he called out to Tyler, "Fuck-please, Ty. Oh god, please-I'm so close!" He felt Tyler shift, angling his hits to land right on the bruise slowly forming.

"That's it, c'mon Josh, you can do it. Just let go." He encouraged, his words soft. A stark opposite to the fire he was stirring in Josh's stomach.

He was close to tears, pushing back into Tyler's skilled hands and pulling at his hair, shaky breaths coming faster and faster as he felt everything reach a screaming crest before it all came crashing down, burning white light into his eyelids and blaring a high pitched ringing in his ears.

"Oh shit- holy shit, fuck- Tyler oh my god, I'm cumming, holy shit I'm gonna-" He nearly screamed when he came, fireworks literally blasting through his body. He felt every last ounce of energy he had being punched out of him, his dick twitching and pulsing. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, and barely registered Tyler's sweet voice talking him down, and a warm hand running through his frizzing hair.

"You're okay, it's okay, Josh. You're fine, you did great." He hummed quietly, working to roll Josh over on his back. "This might hurt a bit." He said with a grimace, slowly lowering his butt onto the bed, avoiding the giant wet stain.

"Fuck!" Josh hissed, clenching his toes in pain. "That shit hurts." He slurred, but all that came out was a mess of syllables. Josh had a feeling Tyler understood him anyway.

"I know, I'll help you with that after I get new sheets. It's easy to say mine are officially ruined." Tyler huffed, acting annoyed. Josh grinned at this. "But hey, at least you know the answer to you question. You're definitely into spanking."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it! (Or if I fucked up anywhere)(sorry it's short)  
> (Also i will update my other chapter fics I swear I haven't forgot) thanks for reading!!


End file.
